tcosfandomcom-20200213-history
The Discipline of Shadow
THE TOME OF DEATH (OFFENSIVE) Umbral Lance Casting Number: 8 Casting Time: Half action Ingredient: '''A black rose petal (+1) '''Description: '''You launch a lance of shadowy power on one target within 16 yards (8 Squares). This is a magic missile with Damage 6. '''Necrotic Touch Casting Number: '''10 '''Casting Time: '''Half action '''Ingredient: '''A fleck of dead skin (+1) '''Description: You touch a target's flesh, transferring a small amount of pure shadow to the area, causing the flesh to wither and decay. This is a touch attack with Damage 3 that bypasses armor and toughness. The target gets a hard toughness test to resist. Burning Shadows Casting Number: 14 Casting Time: '''Full action '''Ingredient: '''A dose of black lotus poison harvested in shadow (+2) '''Description: '''You cause the shadows around you to burn like acid, inflicting a Damage 3 hit on any enemies with 18 yards of you upon whom a shadow from any light source as or more powerful than a torch falls at the moment you cast this spell. Lack of light alone does not constitute shadow for the purposes of this spell. '''Raven's Feast Casting Number: 17 Casting Time: Full action Ingredient: A caged raven(+2) Description: You summon a murder of supernatural ravens anywhere within 48 yards that swoops down upon your enemies. These are Aethyric creatures of shadow with iron-shod beaks and shadow trailing feathers. They may be summoned anywhere, as they are capable of passing through any form of non-sentient material --- trees, rocks, metal etc. These ravens always appear in huge flocks, use the large template to represent this. Those affected take a Damage 3 hit from the furious ravens, which then scatter as quickly as they appeared. Do not roll for hit location all hits are to the head. THE TOME OF SILENCE (UTILITY) Hushed Body Casting Number:' '''6 '''Casting Time':' '''Half action '''Ingredient: '''A bat's wing (+1) '''Description: '''You draw unseen shadows about a target within 24 yards (12 Squares). The shadows deaden all noise made by movement for minutes equal to your magic characteristic. '''Shadow's Herald' Casting Number:' '''6 '''Casting Time': Half action Ingredient: '''A sharp knife (+1) '''Description: '''You infuse yourself with shadow, emanating an aura of menace. You gain a +10% bonus on Intimidate Tests for 1 minute (6 rounds). '''Doppelganger Casting Number:' 7 '''Casting Time':' 1 '''full action and 1 half action '''Ingredient: '''A lock of hair from a member of the race you are impersonating (+1) '''Description: '''You take on the appearance (including clothing, armor, and so on) of any other living humanoid creature under ten feet in height for a number of minutes equal to ten times your magic characteristic. The spell does not disguise your voice, only your appearance. You may look like an Urk for instance, but if you can't speak Urkish its best to keep your mouth shut around them. Should you somehow act in a suspicious manner, viewers are allowed an Intelligence Test to see through the illusion. If you want to look like a specific individual you must make a successful Channeling Test to perfect the disguise. Otherwise you look like an undistinguished member of the same race. '''Cloak Activity' Casting Number:' '''12 '''Casting Time':' '''Half action '''Ingredient: '''A sketch of your illusory action (+2) '''Description: '''This spell allows you to preform any act while appearing to do something completely different. You appear to be exactly where you are, but engaged in a different activity. For example, you can appear to all eyes to be reading a book when you are actually punching someone in the face. If your action affects someone else (an attack, spell, picking a pocket, etc), the victim is allowed an Intelligence Test to see through the illusion. Cloak Activity lasts for 1d10 rounds. If cast successfully, cloak activity also disguises the act of casting the spell. '''THE TOME OF SHROUDING (DEFENSIVE)' Shadowcloak Casting Number:' '''5 '''Casting Time':' '''Half action '''Ingredient: '''A piece of charcoal (+1) '''Description: '''You wrap yourself in shadow, so you are difficult to detect. Shadowcloak gives you a +20% bonus on Concealment Skill Tests for a number of minutes equal to your magic characteristic. '''Mindhole' Casting '''Number: 8 '''Casting '''Time: Half action '''Ingredient: '''fingernail clippings (+1) '''Description: '''You cause one character within 48 yards of you to wholly forget you exist. If the target fails an Opposed Will Power Test with you, all knowledge and memory of your existence is wiped from his mind. He can still notice you as normal and remember anything so perceived going forward. '''Armor of Shadows Casting Number:' '''12 '''Casting Time': Half action Ingredient: '''A piece of obsidian (+1) '''Description: '''You draw shadows about yourself in subtle layers. Increase your armor to all areas of your body by +1 for rounds equal to your magic characteristic +2. This does not interfere with your spellcasting in anyway. '''Pall of Darkness Casting Number:' '''15 '''Casting Time':''' '''Half action '''Ingredient: '''The eyes of a newt (+2) '''Description: '''You create a swirling area of impenetrable darkness anywhere within 48 yards of you that lasts for a number of rounds equal to your magic characteristic. Use the large template. Those affected cannot see, even with Night Vision. The confounding effect of pall of darkness means that those affected can only take a half action each round unless they make a successful Will Power test at the start of their turn.